Face Off In The Attic
by X. The Marauders .X
Summary: Another LissaXChristian moment from the book that i hav rewritten in Christians POV. i hope u guys like it and plz reveiw me!


**Disclaimer: nope, not mine, it all belongs to the author.**

**ok, here is another Christian POV. i hope i guys like it, oh and there is a Frostbite spoiler in the end authors note, so if u havent read it, plz, skip the authors note and go straight to reveiwing me!!**

****READ THIS** ok, so im not real happy with the title for this story, and i couldnt think of anything cooler, so if a few people could just reveiw me or pm me with some title suggestions, that would be great, thx u guys!!!**

* * *

Rose had fallen through a seat. How in God's name did she manage that? Oh. God's name. Haha. Strigoi. I'm so funny. Oh the irony.

I hadn't seen Lissa since Rose has so stupidly fallen through a seat. Then it came to me. the old attic. Of course. Where else would she be if she wanted to be alone? How could I forget?

I climbed the stairs like a ghost. Silent. As I neared the top I could hear faint sobbing. Lissa. I opened the door quietly to reveal that I had been right. Lissa was crouching on the floor with her head in her hands, crying her eyes out. I stood there for a second, deciding whether I should speak or whether I should leave her to her pity party. Almost without my permission, my mouth spoke words.

"You okay?" I had asked her. Well, it was too late to turn around and head back down the stairs now.

Lissa brushed her hair out of her eyes. Her eyes were shining with tears. "I'm fine." She snapped at me. I almost deserved that.

I struggled to keep my face blank, so I leaned back against the wall, into the shadows. "Do… do you want to talk?" Again, my mouth spoke without my permission, I always said too much when I was around Lissa.

"Oh…" then she let out a harsh laugh. It sounded wrong coming from her. It would have been less odd coming from me. "You want to talk now? After I tried so many times - "

"I didn't want that! That was Rose - " Oops. That slipped out. What is wrong with me? I just can't stop myself from talking when I'm around Lissa.

Her eyes widened and she strode up to me, "What about Rose?" She hissed.

"Nothing." My blank mask finally slipped back onto my face and I was in control again. "Forget it." I told her. I wasn't here to blame Rose.

"_What about Rose?_" She asked me again. I felt an unexplainable urge to step forward and hold her. Stunned by this, my mind couldn't function enough to find some witty answer to respond to her. But she realized, "She _made_ you, didn't she? She told you to stop talking to me?"

"It was probably for the best. I would have just messed things up for you. You wouldn't be where you are now." I struggled to stare past her with unseeing eyes.

"What's that supposed to me?" My anger got the better of me then.

"What do you think it means? God. People live or die at your command now, Your Highness." I spat out. How could she not see it? She had gone from (even if I wouldn't admit it, even to myself) a sweet girl, back to the fashionable, popular, perfect drama queen who left the academy two years ago. And it infuriated me.

"You're being kind of melodramatic." She stated.

"Am I?" I asked her, inside my head I was screaming at her, but, somehow, I managed to keep my voice under control. "All day, I hear people talk about what you're doing and what you're thinking and what you're wearing. Whether you'll approve. Who you like. Who you hate. They're you're puppets."

"It's not like that." She protested. I wanted to snort in disgust. How could she say that? "Besides, I had to do it. To get back at Mia…"

I rolled my eyes at her "You don't even know what you're getting back at her for."

"She set Jesse and Ralf up to say those things about Rose! I couldn't let her get away with that." She was trying to get Rose's back. Typical.

"Rose is tough. She would have gotten over it" I told her. The sooner she learned that she could not control everything, the better.

"You didn't see her, she was crying." So?

"So? People cry. _You're_ crying." Way to go Christian. State the obvious. Well, it was true. Lissa can't go and do stupid things like that.

"Not Rose." But she thinks she can. She can't play protector, that's the reason Lissa is the Moroi and Rose is the guardian. But she didn't seem to understand that. It was like they had some special bond or something.

I smiled, but I could feel that it came out wrong. "I've never seen anything like you two. Always so worried about each other. I get her thing – some kind of weird guardian hang up – but you're just the same."

"She's my friend." She said that like I would never understand. Well, I guess I wouldn't. Having had Strigoi for parents defiantly didn't put me on many party invites or top friend lists.

"I guess it's that simple. I wouldn't know." I said to her. My head snapped back into the conversation, I could mourn my friend-less life later. "Anyways, Mia. So you got back at her over what she did to Rose. But you're missing the point. _Why_ did she do it?"

Lissa frowned at me, "Because she was jealous of me and Aaron - "

I interrupted her, "More to it than that Princess. What did she have to be jealous about? She already had him. She didn't need to attack you to drive that home," I almost laughed out loud… drive that home… at the moment, Lissa looked like she wanted to drive a stake through my own heart, and I'm sure if she asked Rose, she would be happy to oblige, "She could have just made a big show of being all over him. Sort of like you are now."

"Okay. What else is there then? Why did she want to ruin my life? I never did anything to her – before all this I mean." She said. I believed that she didn't know. I could see it in her eyes. Once upon a time I would have enjoyed watching her reaction to what I was about to say, but now, not so much… okay… maybe just a little.

"Your right. You didn't – but your brother did." I watched her eyes widen in surprised and then narrow in mistrust. She took a step away from me.

"You don't know anything about my brother." She said, her voice accusing.

"I know he screwed Mia over. Literally." I chuckled darkly at my own joke.

"Stop it. Stop lying." I half expected her to put her hands over her ears and start shaking her head at this point.

"I'm not. I swear to God or whoever else you want to believe in. I used to talk to Mia now and then, back when she was a freshman. She wasn't very popular, but she was smart. Still is. She used to work on a lot of committees with royals – dances and stuff. I don't know all of it. But she got to know your brother on one of those and they sort of got together." I told her. She still didn't believe me though.

"They did not. I would have known. Andre would have told me." Lissa protested. What a perfect little sister. Defending her big brothers good name. I nearly snorted at the thought.

"Nope. He didn't tell anyone. He told her not to either. He convinced her that it should be some kind of romantic secret, when really, he just didn't want any of his friends to know that he was getting naked with a non-royal freshman."

"If Mia told you that, then she was making it up." Lissa exclaimed. How could he not see that I was telling the truth? If she only believed what she saw with her own eyes, then I was a Strigoi.

"Yeah, well, I don't think she was making it up when I saw her crying. He got tired of her after a few weeks and dumped her. Told her she was too young and that he couldn't really get serious with someone who wasn't from a good family. From what I understand, he wasn't even nice about it either – didn't even bother with the 'lets be friends stuff." Lissa took a few steps forward, and drew herself up; she was still a few inches shorter then me though. She gave me a shove back, but I didn't even move.

"You didn't even_ know_ Andre! He would never have done that." She said.

"_You_ didn't know him. I'm sure he was nice to him baby sister, I'm sure he loved you." I didn't doubt that Andre loved her. Everyone seems to love Lissa. But Andre had been horrible to Mia. And Lissa was just making it worse, "But in school, with his friends, he was as much of a jerk as the rest of the royals. I saw him because I see everything. Easy when no one notices you." No one ever did notice me. I had the advantage there, because Lissa knew that it was true.

"So _this_ is why Mia hates me?" She tried not to cry again. She still didn't know whether to believe me or not though.

"Yup. She hates you because of him. That, and because your royal and she's insecure around all royals, which is why she's worked to hard to claw her way up the ranks and be their friend. I think it's a coincidence that she ended up with your ex-boyfriend, but, now that your back, that probably made it worse. Between stealing him back and spreading those stories about her parents, you guys really picked the best ways to make her suffer. Nice work." I saw a flicker of guilt flash through her eyes, but then it was gone.

"I still think your lying." She said.

"I'm a lot of things, but I'm not a liar. That's your department. And Rose's." I said. I didn't lie. There was no need, when the truth was more fun.

""We don't - " If she is going to say lie, I will scream.

"Exaggerate stories about people's families? Say that you hate me? Pretend to be friends with people you think are stupid? Date a guy you don't like?" I cut in.

"I like him." No, she didn't.

"Like or _like_?"

"Oh, there's a difference?" She asked sarcastically.

"Yes. _Like_ is when you date a big, blonde moron and laugh at his stupid jokes." Then, I did the unthinkable; I leaned forward and kissed her.

I kissed her hard. My lips pressing into hers. I wanted to raise my hand and tangle it in her hair, but the tiny part of my brain that was still sane told me that it wasn't a good idea.

I pressed my lips to her roughly, kissing her passionately, showing her what a real relationship was like. I think I _liked_ her.

She tasted wonderful, like… sweet somehow. I had wanted to do this for a while. Since I first talked to her here, what seemed like ages ago. I couldn't believe I was kissing her, she was wonderful, she was… Hang On?? What the hell was I doing?

With an invampirian effort I pulled my lips away from hers. But I kept my face near her. I couldn't bear to tear it away just yet.

"That's what you do with someone you _like_." I breathed at her.

"Well I don't like, or _like_ you. And I think you and Mia are both lying about Andre. _Aaron_ would never make up something like that." She said. I felt my heart drop. She didn't like me? At all? My face turned into impassive stone. Well, if that's how she wanted it.

"That's because Aaron doesn't say anything that requires words of more than one syllable." I spat at her nastily, from in between clenched teeth.

"Get out. Get away from me." She stepped back. My eyes burned.

I looked around the room, mocking her, "You can't throw me out. We both signed the lease."

"Get. Out! I hate you!" She yelled at me. Fine, if she was going to be a bitch, she could go and be a bitch, but I wasn't going to cop it.

"Anything you want, Your Highness." And with a final bow, I left the attic. If she wanted to be alone, then fine, she could be alone.

* * *

**Well, there you have it, another of my Lissa moments from Chritians POV. i have got frostbite yesterday and i finished it last night, how dare Mason die!!! ok, over my rant... i just love Christian. you know how this works guys, you reveiw me, and i mite see if i can torture that plot bunny into giving me another brain wave!!**

**Moony out.**


End file.
